ORTL
by firery Phoenix girl
Summary: Female jack and the Guardians, Burger kids are going to watch jack memories and they are not what you expected also the kids are 17 and Sophie is 10
1. Chapter 1

ONLY REASON TO LIVE

Summary- The an in the moon told all the Guardians and the burger children to watch Jackie's memories when she was a mortal. But she was not a lucky one and they will feel her pain. And question her smile.

I DON'T OWN

Jackie p.o.v

"where am I?"

I look around and it seems like I am in a small movie theater and the rest of the Guardians their and the Burger kids their. They all were waking up and looking around from were they sitting. Than a glow from the rooftop came down, all the life forms in the room look up to see a full moon.

"Manny why are we here? " shouted North

"WELCOME YOU ARE HERE TO LOOK AT JACKLYN FROST MORTAL MEMORIES" said man in the moon

"I don't want them to see my memories when I was mortal!"

" I BELIEVE THAT ALL OF YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND JACKIE SO YOU ALL CAN GET ALONG AND YOU MUST JACKLYN OR THEY WILL SEE YOUR IMMORTAL MEMORIES YOUR CHOICE.

"O Let's just get this over with" bunny said

"What ever but I wasn't a lucky child"

"Ya we are going sweet tooth

memories"

"What a wonderful way to start the day" I said in a sarcastic voice.

The screen lights up to show a toddler waiting in a room

Then all the spirits and mortals look at the screen

( The people watching the memories will be shown like this # This is not my day# ok and that was not in the story)

The toddler that looks to be around 3 has short dark chocolate hair, big mud brown eyes , and wearing a brown dress with a white apron.

# "jack is that you you were so cute" tooth chirp

"I think you would not like what happens next"

"Mate what's the big deal" Bunny says with a puzzled look "You will see" #

A tall man walks in the room having the same hair and eyes as toddler Jackie, carrying a small bundle in his arms wrap in furs with a frown upon his face faced the child.

"Daddy can I please see the baby" The little girl says in a low voice to the tall man.

that the Guardians guess to be the dad.

SMACK!

"I will show you" Jack frost than drop sno


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to say I love your reviews and you all are awesome or and to help you out with age

past Jack- 3 year's old

##############

Jack flew backwards and hits her head head HARD, on the wooden wall and a cry of pain escape her lips.

"Daddy why did you did that?" whispers Jackie with a water streaming down her face

"BECAUSE IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT THAT SHE IS DEAD!" THEN he throws the bundle at the small child / which is crying/

Jackie catches the bundle / still against the wall/ and grazed in the bundles eyes / A new born baby/ Jackie comes the baby down by rocking it back to sleep.

"Daddy who died because I didn't harm any one?" the child look up to her farther


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people must apologize for the future events because school will start soon YEA I started on July 28 so I will try to update as soon as possible also read my other fanfiction

so bye

######

JK

CHAPTER 3

######

"Your f### mother you little brat the day you where born she got weak and now she is dead you little b####"

( By the way all the Guardians where all ready to kill the guy the teen girls were about to cry, and join the Guardians but the could not get up MANNY STRAP THE TO THE SEAT HAAAA)

"Daddy I am sorry I didn't mean to" Jackie sobbed with fresh tears of pain and lost run throw her red eyes.

"WELL TO BAD NOW YOU HAVE THE BURDEN OF THE DEATH OF YOUR OWN MOTHER AND HER LAST CHILD YOU SELFISH BRAT ARE YOU HAPPY NOW , WELL I GOING OUT TO DRINK TAKE CARE OF THE LITTLE BRAT" with that the farther slam the door and went to the crisp air of Autumn.

Jack then stand up and unwrapped the baby to be amazed at her beauty full chocolate eyes light brown straight hair, She look like a spit image of her mom.

but Jackie looks like her dad gross

" Baby your are the only thing I have of mommy left and I Will protect you from all harm and with my life you will never be sad"

The now wake baby giggles at the girl

"That's right and your name is Pippa just like mommy"

"Now let's get you some milk for that tummy"

The baby just smiled and giggle

###########

ALSO WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT HAVING THE WHACHTERS TALK IN THE END THE CHAPTERS WILL COME SOONER COMMIT YOUR ANSWER ALSO LOVE THE VIEWS

XOXOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Help let's begin

Age has not change bit it's around Christmas

####### #### ###

Jack was chopping wood outside the house with the baby on her back. She learned to take care of her little sister because she pick up a few things from her mother.

In a few days it will be Christmas and her dad was away selling the wool . He will not be home to new years.

Lucky for her because every day he was home he will go get drunk and come back to beat her. But when she was hit , whipped , even cut she will not make a sound. She fears if she did so the baby will awake and her father will hurt Pippa .

But the other troubles are that there is little food so she only feed the baby some nights.

But now she need more wood for the fire to keep the baby warm. she also gave most the blankets to the child.

Sadly she felt that she should take care of the child and her needs were worthless.

Only if she new she was still a child herself , maybe she will have a different view on her life.

######################

So I think this way is fine


	5. Chapter 5

Hello it's Christmas in the story also age has not change

#####

Today is Christmas morning the present jack made from wood she chop and carved into a doll for her little sister lad unloaded the min tree.

jack rush to get the milk for her sister before she wakes.

But stops when she sees two red raped box's under the tree.

"where did theses come " On the tag of the present signed in black bold letters

'Saint Nicolas '

"He is real " Jack remembers the time when her mom told her the tales.

Crying then filled her ears. So she went back to the job before the distraction.

Latter on was happiness.

But from that day on Jackie told all the stories to her little sister. All the stories remind her of her mom and the tell her to give all the joy, wonder,memories , hope , and dreams from the world to her little sister.

####

done also how did I do?


	6. Chapter 6

Okay today fanfiction will be very sad. by the way Jackie is 6 and her little sister is 2. also if you don't want to cry skip this chapter it's only the turning point in her life. Also when after you read read again but this time play titanium by David, if you're smart you see how it goes . together.

###########

Jack's view

I was curled up in a ball. As my father continues to whip me and yell harsh words that only the Devil knows. The words of "I'm sorry" leaves my lips in a whisper and not reaching others ears. As tears stream from my eyes I keep quite, to not wake the one sleeping

down to he hall.

All the sudden the wipes stop. I turn around thinking the beating is over. But a bang comes to my ears and a loud scream leaves my lips. And pain ,comes in my shoulder. I look at it and blood flows from a hole in my shoulder.

I look up to fear. There my dad stands with a riffle in his hand and a grin on his faces.

As a watch him , as a little girl comes in the room. She runs up to her dad and hit him with her tiny fist yelling at her father to stop. Her dad looks down with a frown and raise his hand.

I then jump up to ignoring the pain in my shoulder. And jump in front of my sister, blocking the blow with my body.

I then kicked my father in the shin. When he fell , I stood up grabbing my little sister I ran out in the freezing cold. Bear footed a with out any extra clothes than my dress.

As the clod hit her face, thoughts of going home past her mind but soon were dismiss as a scream if anger reach her ears. Which out a second thought she ran towards the dark woods.

Cries of my sister filled my ears. And my will to get her safe

It felt like hours till I saw the town. But in reality it was only a few minutes. I my eyes fell on a small cabin I ran faster out of the woods. Till I reach the door, banging on the door with fist. I heard a sound inside , I placed the baby down knowing she was not the target to my father's anger. Turning and running back in to wood.

As the light of the town dimmed. I felt a strong grip on my shoulder. I was faced with the bringer of my death , the one who cause pain , the one who I ran from in to the cold night ,

MY DAD

###

in the next chapter I will finish it. also I do not own rise of the rotg. Heads up Go to my dvart for drawings it's under the same username.


	7. Chapter 7

Heads up I do not own nothing.

########

Shaken out of my fear stunned state, started to run further into the woods. Sadly my farther was gaining on me to fast. I look forward to find a escape route to only stop dead in my tracks.

########_

OK PEOPLE THEIR ARE TWO WAYS TO END THIS CHAPTER. I WILL RIGHT BOTH. ALSO DID YOU REMEMBER TO LISTEN TO TITANIUM BY DAVID GLETA. NOW YOU HAVE THE CHOICE FOR THE END BUT DON'T WORRY THIS DOSE NOT EFFECT THE LATER CHAPTERS .

#######_1_#######

In front of me a frozen pond with no way around it, I dismiss the risk of falling and run on the cold ice. The ice cuts my bare feet, and I hear my name shouted by my demise. Taking a shot I claim the rocks in front of me onto a great oak tree. As I reach the mild I stop in pain. All the energy leave my body as my farther gets closer. The pain from my wounds makes my vision blur. As my father claims to me I hear howls of wolf's. When my dad reaches me I know it over. So I close my eyes and wait . For the blood loss to kill me or my dad. But a blood scream reach my ears. I look down to see black wolf's attacking my farther and wining. My sight then starts to blurry ,but the last thing I see a to yellow eyes.

####_2_####

And drop to the icy ground blood soaking my no will to scream or cry,I look to see my father walking away with a rifle. In agonizing pain I slowly look at the night sky and let the darkness consume but all I can see is two bright stars

###########

SO SOME ONE SPECIAL WILL BECOMING IN THIS STORY. IF YOU CAN GUESS RIGHT A EXTRA WILL BE ADDED TO THE STORY AT THE END. AND HERE IS HOW YOU WIN

go to comment section and start a comment.

put your answer

if you win the bonus will be added also your screen name will be featured congratulated in the next story

also you have a week to guess first person with the right answer will win


	8. Chapter 8

So our Guests won the prize of one extra chapter for all.

#####pitch point of view#######

" I can't believe the bloody beat me!"

those dam guardians think they can just do anything without a worry!

A rush of fear and pain reach my attention.

who was giving off so much tasteful fear. Curiosity filled my mind as I reach the human realm. When I got their I did not see a child sleeping throw a nightmare but living one. A small girl drench in blood laid in front of me. Cause by her own FATHER! In my rage of furry I called to my fearlings. I then heard howls of pain from the man but I did not care. I slowly bent down and pick up the poor unconscious girl.

I then called to the shadows and was drop off in my lair. I quickly tended to the girls many wounds. Suddenly the girl whispered out a name "Pippa ".

Was this the girls name. No it can't be why would she mutter that name in worry.

I then took a bold choices and looked through all her memories of fear.

with this new knowledge I quickly pick up the child and called to the shadows.

I then went to the house the little girl drop off her sister at. setting her down I knocked on the door and wait. The door than opened showing a old woman. The women then cried out

"Jaclyn"

I watched as the woman carried the girl inside and closed the door.

So that's was her name was well Jaclyn till we meet again "stay pure my child one day we will meet till that day I will watch over you"

##############

THE END THE LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER WILL BE WHEN JACK IS OLDER.


End file.
